


A Shuffled Deck, It's Final Face Off

by trub_isnt_here



Series: Trub's Cracked Discord Tales [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Cat Hybrid Antfrost (Video Blogging RPF), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon Darryl Noveschosch, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Gen, How Do I Tag, I think?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pandora's Vault, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sheep Hybrid Cara | CaptainPuffy, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trub_isnt_here/pseuds/trub_isnt_here
Summary: It's finally time, the day of reckoning for the members of the DreamSMP.They're all fed up with Dream, the supposed tyrant's manipulation and lies.Geared in Netherite, the group enters Pandora's Vault, where Dream was being currently held.A final battle, one may call it. Victory, or death.This is it.But what happens when they're faced with a sight of Dream and Ranboo...Playing,Uno?..."What thehell?"— — — — — — — — —Crack Summary : The server gears up in Netherite to try and take down blob man once and for all, until they reach the actual cell. Said blob man and Enderboi play Uno, while swearing child, bee boy, duck man and a few others are shell shocked. Chaos and confusion ensues.— — — — — — — — —This is a sort of “crack” fanfic me and my friend created from a concept late at night.It started with us making jokes of it, until we ended up creating a storyline along the way-Wonder where this goes :eyes:
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble, Dream SMP Ensemble & Dream SMP Ensemble, Dream SMP Ensemble & Ranboo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Trub's Cracked Discord Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183454
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. The Prologue : Dealing Cards

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to my first ever fanfic, in collaboration with my friend Mew (Miari Misako#7800) on Discord!
> 
> I'm not the best at writing, and there's gonna be swearing along the fic, so be a tad bit weary when reading :]
> 
> It all started off the concept that the Season 3 Finale would be Dream and Ranboo playing Uno, and the rest of the server being oblivious to it-
> 
> We ended up making a sort of 'storyline' on the way, so there's that
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue of our supposed fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Welcome to my first ever fanfic, in collaboration with my friend Mew (Miari Misako#7800) on Discord!
> 
> I'm not the best at writing, and there's gonna be swearing along the fic, so be a tad bit weary when reading :]
> 
> It all started off the concept that the Season 3 Finale would be Dream and Ranboo playing Uno, and the rest of the server being oblivious to it-
> 
> We ended up making a sort of 'storyline' on the way, so there's that
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading!

_It's finally time, the day of reckoning for the DreamSMP.  
The day when one of the multiple problems on the server end. The day where we watch our beloved characters rise, fall, and develop once more._

__

__

_Or perhaps, the last time we get to see parts of our wonderful cast, for who knows what this day may bring. Will our little group of misfits become the victors? Will there be death? Destruction? Or chaos to come?_

_Only time knows, and it has a choice if, and when, it’s decides to tell the tale._

— — — — — — — — — 

The whole server was logged on for the occurrence, ranging from familiars like Tubbo, Tommy and Techno, to obscurities such as the likes of Ponk, Purpled and Callahan. 

Even George, ever the oblivious one, logged into the SMP for the event, but was nowhere in sight. Perhaps he had something more worth his time that needed attending to. _(Does his Hobbit Hole still stand?) (Or is he trying to break Dream out again?)_

Nearly the whole server was geared in Netherite, enchantments glimmering in the rays of the golden sun, as they all prepped to approach the Vault. Others were not as privileged, such as Quackity, who was equipped with only diamond boots and a stone sword he crafted minutes ago. 

_(Maybe he used up all his valuables on an item he likes to call 'happy flour...')_

Nonetheless, the whole SMP was ready to take down the tyrant known as Dream, who's reign of terror has gone on for far too long, even behind the walls of the prison known as Pandora’s Vault.

But what happens when they're met with Ranboo, alongside Dream, the famous green-eyed man...

...playing...

“What the _hell?_ ”

“Is that _Uno?!_ ”


	2. A Dimly-Lit Cell, Enveloping Empty Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dream SMP Ensemble finally enter Pandora's Vault, along with Dream's so-called 'prison cell.'
> 
> What they're met with is... something none of them would ever imagine, surely.
> 
> Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _*Kicks down the door*_ I'M BACK SUCKERS!
> 
> Sorry for being dead for an incredibly long period of time.  
> Things such as school, brainstorming, and motivation got in the way of me writing, so yEp-
> 
> But I am happy to say, that Chapter 2 (Or One?) is here!  
> I'll probably change some things slightly when I'm in the right headspace again, considering it's nearly 1 A.M. when I'm posting this.  
> No sleep, amirite chat?
> 
> It's safe to say that there will be more content and chapters for you all to eat up. (Sooner or later, in 1-2 weeks, at least-)
> 
> With that said, let's jump right into the story!  
> This chapter is honestly just setting the mood for the rest of the fic, + everyone's reactions to a certain green man...
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for my mediocre writing skills, so-
> 
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this lovely chapter! See you all soon in the next installment of ; "How Did I Get Here, And How Did My Life End Up Like This?"

It was another unsuspecting Saturday on the DreamSMP, and everything seemed to be going fine, as usual.

Snowchester continued to stand proudly atop of the snow ridden ground, along with the snow covered trees and shrubs.

Wind picked up the stray leaves and delicately placed it everywhere, while birds were tweeting melodies into the air, along with flora and fauna of all kinds, blooming under the golden sun. 

It was a perfect setting, a beautiful picture, for sure.

But the focus of our story isn’t on this beautifully painted scene, for on the other side of the server, a bizarre occurrence was about to take place.

\---------------------------

The group watched as Sam fiddled with the redstone controls, flicking and pressing them to release the flow of the lava. Granting them access into Dream’s cell.

They were all here to finally end it. To end Dream.  
Even through prison bars, the man still had the server under his thumb. Most of them wanted him alive for certain reasons, ever since he revealed the peculiar book he had received from Schlatt, back then when the ram hybrid was still around. 

Dream had implied the possibility of resurrection, thus grabbing people’s attention.  
Such the likes of Tommy and Quackity, who had two of their loved ones taken by the hands of death.  
Namely, Wilbur and Schlatt, two of the ex presidents of L'Manburg. Well, Manburg under Schlatt's mediocre rule.

The green-clad man was put into prison approximately roughly 7 months ago, and the server has been managing well, to say the least.

Though the Egg still has been at it's work, still ravaging the entirety of the server, along with slightly more minor problems. With Karl and his infamous amnesia getting worse, and it’s tough to say that all the DreamSMP’s problems will be fixed after they’re finished with the notorious man.

On the bright side, that’s one less of a heinous problem they needed to rid of.

\---------------------------

“Are you sure you’re okay with this, Sam?” Eret’s deep-pitched voice abruptly called out to the creeper hybrid, breaking the man’s daze and snapping him back into realm of reality.  
The hybrid in question didn’t look very well, as evident from the dark bags under his eyes and his drained look, eyes glassy and unfocused.

“Hm? Oh, yeah-“ Sam replied with an empty chuckle. “It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m sick of the two always playing Uno at night.“ He reassured the other, continuing to configure the  
numerou controls. 

Wait. Something didn't add up, and something wasn't right.

Uno?

Two of them?

What was he talking about? 

The last time they checked, only Dream was in the cell.

How would Dream have Uno in the cell? None of the possible options added up. That is, unless Sam gave him a deck of it to play with, since daily living inside the prison must become boring at times. Especially with the lack of activities and items in the cell.

\---------------------------

Now that I think of it, Ranboo wasn’t anywhere to be seen lately.

Yet the others took it lightly. Maybe he was... off doing something else?

Nobody bothered to check, really.

Speaking of people doing something else, George was logged on this time!  
What could the goggled man be possibly doing during this event? 

Building another house?  
Or did he switch it up, and decided on a farm, perhaps? 

Whatever he does, the brunette always seems to be incredibly oblivious to what’s happening on the server.

It was if he had his own bubble around him, living in his own world, without any care.

\---------------------------

Not much was said after the two's exchanged conversation.  
After a few minutes of standing there without any noise created, no words falling out from any of their mouths, the lava finally cleared up.  
It left the group a clear path to Dream’s cell, a few 20 or so stone brick blocks away.

Tommy took a deep breath and sighed. “Here we go everyone, now or nothing.” Tone of voice serious as he tightened the grip on his Netherite sword, the blade shining brightly in the golden light with enchantments attached.  
The blonde stepped forward, striding his way to the dark, purple colored cell.

And with that, our group of misfits entered the dimly-lit box, or Dream’s so-called jail cell.

\---------------------------

A multitude of people were huddled inside the obsidian coated room. In the frontlines, standing in front of Dream, the used to be green-clad man, now sporting an orange prison suit, was Tommy. Tubbo was behind him, fidgeting uncomfortably with a worried expression written on his face. 

The brunette wasn't a big fan of small spaces, ever since the incident which occurred 8 months ago.  
It brought back a few unwanted memories, of which he wished to not recall once again.  
Multiple voices rang in his head, the screams of his best friend continued to echo blankly in the back of his mind.

A new voice entered his mindscape, this one deeper in pitch and darker in tone.

'It was never meant to be.' The voice muttered, confidence and pride glaringly obvious.

Those words were chilling, and the brunette doesn't think he'll ever forget that day, the day he lost his first life.

Meanwhile, Quackity was not far away, a few meters beside Tommy. The duck had a smug grin plastered on his face, wielding a stone sword, with plain diamond boots covering the man's feet. Though Quackity's skills in fighting weren't the sharpest, his confidence was through the roof. His grin widening at the thought of Dream, the manipulative bastard, who not to mention they've been trapped under ever since the beginning of the SMP, was finally going to perish. To pay for his crimes against the server and it's inhabitants.

The suffering, pain, everything, everyone here had endured because of the blonde, was finally going to cease.

It felt satisfying, to say the least.  
Karma was going to get him, the man thought. There was still the Egg, it's powers growing ever so slightly. 

At least one of the main problems that cause, and have caused ruckus on the server, was about to finally be ridden off.  
Emphasis on at least.

There was also Jack and Niki, the two looking unamused.

Niki, who was at the back of the prison cell, a few inches away from the bubbling lava which served as both the entrance and exit of the cell. The german's arms were folded unamusingly. Her brow meanwhile, furrowed in confusion. Jack on the other hand, was leaning on one of the obsidian walls near Niki, as he watched in silence with his hands crossed, just like his pinkette companion. The brunette held a serious expression for both the people he despised in the cell, thought seeing the green man this... pitiful. He didn't look like the person he wanted exact revenge on, more specifically kill, long ago.

The latter was also composed of a few others, such as Bad and Antfrost, both of the two positioned in the far corner of the room, a step or two beside Jack. Bad, alongside Ant also had smug expressions  
written on their faces.

Meanwhile, Puffy was beside the pinkette known as Niki, right by her side.  
The sheep hybrid looked as if she was on the verge of tears, as the sight of her duckling, _hers,_ looked this pitiful.  
This, _sad._

_(Time can change a lot of things, huh?)_

Truly, the man was just a remnant, a _husk,_ of what he used to be.

Eret, also known as the infamous King of the SMP, was part of the escapade too, along with the others. The brunette stood by one of the purple walls, expression serious and features unreadable, as per usual. Since he was king, he was frequently neutral, or excluded during conflicts. Though there was an exception, which was during the Manburg Vs. Pogtopia War. And before the war commenced, Dream gave his kingship to the goggled man known as George.

Fortunately, (Or was it unfortunately?) his reign over the SMP didn't last nearly as long as his, as Eret soon reclaimed his kingship...  
perhaps a week or so after. 

On the other hand, George, along with his friends Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity, weren't too happy about these recent events.  
The group had just built a new nation, officially dubbed as El Rapids.

Long story short, their little group tried waging war on Eret and his knights, thus landing into some hot water with the man himself, Dream.  
Luckily for everyone, the clash concluded as quickly as it started, disappearing without a trace.

The fox hybrid known as Fundy tagged along too, standing beside Eret, his tail swishing back and forth erratically. He was one of the many people geared in gleaming purple Netherite Armor, a glowing shield in hand to match. Fundy was in a defensive stance, only lowering his guard when the lot entered the cell.

Everyone's faces were a mix of shock, confusion and just downright awkwardness. They were expecting something a little bit more...  
intimidating, per say.

**Author's Note:**

> The crack power radiating off this concept is i m m a c u l a t e


End file.
